


What happens when you see him again?

by SataNyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flintwood, I have issues, M/M, break up prompts, they are so gay for each other and here I am writing all about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: Break Up Prompts filled for flintwood.If you want to see something feel free to talk to me on tumblr :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT:  
> we bumped into each other in the street and you were grinning like a cocky asshole the whole time so i stalked off only to realize I'm wearing your shirt

 

This was bound to happen at some point. After the war Oliver had looked in ever paper to see if Flint would show up. Made sure to check every list there was whether the death eaters caught or the obituaries. It didn't help with how they ended Marcus all but disappeared on Oliver the prick. Not even an owl. Things hadn't ended in the best way last year. Honestly the only good thing that happened was the war was over and for the most part his family was alive.

Anyway back to this very awkward sudden reunion on the street. Both of them staring at each other with their feet planted very firmly on the ground. A cough.

"Didn't think I'd see you around again." Oliver quipped. And let his morbid glee of stopping Marcus in his tracks morph into silent indignation as Marcus' guiltily dragged his eyes over him only to have his stupid face twist into a very specific smirk.

"Bet you missed me though." Oliver did not appreciate that tone in his voice one damn bit.

"What you mean by that?" The words were barely out of his mouth before he was breathless seeing Marcus smiling again. Not just a smirk either. Full blown dimple on his left cheek, sly sparkle in his eye smiling. If Oliver was a lesser man he probably would have been wheezing for breath at the suddenness of it truly.

Instead, he felt his face heat up in a telltale blush because the prick was looking at him with his face all like that and who gave him the right to make Oliver's insides feel like fluttering mush?

A huff and Oliver just ducked his head into the collar of his sweatshirt. "Be like that then I gotta go anyway." A hard shoulder check and he was maybe five steps away before Marcus got his attention.

"You know if you hate me as much as you're pretending to want to owl me about giving my sweater back? Been staying at the cauldron."

Oliver just froze and stared down at the exact sweater Marcus was talking about. The mortification was real. Feeling his blush reach his ears and he apparated away with Marcus' happy laugh ringing in his ears.

As soon as he was at home and sure he wouldn't throw up he had a quill to parchment scratching away.

_"You can come and get it you spoiled shit.  
                                                                          xx-Ollie"_


End file.
